


Schwarz-Weiß-Denken

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [36]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel in denial, Thiels POV, offensive!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne kann alles, und ich habe vermutlich bei zu vielen Tatort-Episoden gedacht, daß Thiel mal zum Friseur müßte.</p><p>  <i>"Sie sehen die Welt viel zu schwarzweiß, Thiel", erklärte Boerne. "Als gebe es nur das eine oder das andere, ganz oder gar nicht, Nullen und Einsen -"</i><br/><i>"Es reicht mit den Bildern, O.K. Boerne? Ich bin nicht schwer von Begriff."</i><br/><i>"Manchmal habe ich schon den Eindruck -"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/37525.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz-Weiß-Denken

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Dialoglastig. Und nicht so wirklich originell, mir spukte einfach nur diese Idee im Kopf herum.  
>  **Beta:** readonly56 - bis zum Betalesen gehörte das eindeutig zu den B-Seiten. Jetzt hat es sich doch gemausert, finde ich ;)  
>  **A/N:** Vermutlich habe ich bei zu vielen Tatortepisoden gedacht, daß Thiel mal zum Friseur müßte … oder sich wenigstens mal die Haare waschen.

***

"Was um Himmels Willen machen Sie denn da?"

"Das sehen Sie doch! Ich schneide meine Haare." Er mußte die Wohnungstür nicht richtig zugemacht haben, dachte Thiel. Was normalerweise kein Problem war, jeder andere Mensch hätte trotzdem geklingelt. Boerne natürlich nicht. Boerne ... das erinnerte ihn an etwas, hatten sie heute eigentlich -

"Für mich sieht das eher nach versuchter Selbstverstümmelung aus."

"Sehr komisch ... gehen Sie mir lieber aus dem Licht."

Boerne trat tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück. "Das wird Ihnen auch nicht viel helfen. Wieso gehen Sie nicht zum Friseur wie jeder normale Mensch?"

Thiel seufzte. Dumme Kommentare. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. "Weil ich es nicht mehr geschafft habe. Und jetzt ist Wochenende. Und am Dienstag ist dieser Termin, zu dem ich laut Frau Klemm ordentlich erscheinen soll."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß sie sich das darunter vorgestellt hat, Thiel."

"Herrgott Boerne, jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich - Au!"

"Geben Sie schon die Schere her, bevor Sie sich gleich noch das ganze Ohr abschneiden ..."

"Nur weil Sie mich abgelenkt haben!"

Während er den stark blutenden, aber zum Glück doch harmlosen Schnitt im Ohr begutachtete, knöpfte Boerne ihm tatsächlich die Schere ab.

"He! Geben Sie das wieder zurück! So kann ich ja nun wirklich nicht bleiben, eine Seite kurz und die andere lang!"

"Aber nicht mit der Schere!", verkündete Boerne. "Und nicht mit den zwei linken Händen."

"Was?"

"Sie waschen sich jetzt erst einmal die Haare - es hat einen Grund, warum Friseure Haare in der Regel nicht trocken schneiden! - und ich hole eine anständige Schere."

"Wie ..."

Die Tür fiel zu.

"... bitte?"

***

"So, dann lassen Sie mal jemanden ran, der etwas von der Sache versteht."

"Oh nein." Das mit der Schere hatte er eingesehen, und daß sich nasse Haare eventuell besser schneiden ließen als trockene konnte vielleicht auch stimmen, doch Boerne würde er mit seiner Frisur sicher nicht experimentieren lassen. Aber der reagierte gar nicht auf seinen Widerspruch, sondern drückte ihn auf den Stuhl hinunter.

"Hinsetzen. Und stillhalten. Wirklich, Thiel - eine Papierschere ... Was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?"

"Ich habe überhaupt nur eine Schere, und wenn Sie glauben, ich lasse Sie hier ..."

"Nanana", Boerne hielt die Schere außer Reichweite. "Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Meinen Sie, man kann da noch etwas schlimmer machen? Außerdem weiß ich, was ich tue."

Ein Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel hatte ihm vorhin zwar tatsächlich den Eindruck vermittelt, daß es gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, aber trotzdem ...

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach eine Glatze rasieren, das ist auch ordentlich. Wächst ja wieder nach."

Boerne schauderte und drehte mit einer professionellen Bewegung seinen Kopf in die richtige Position. Das fühlte sich erstaunlich vertraut an, eigentlich genauso wie sonst beim Friseur, und Thiel entspannte sich etwas.

"Was soll das überhaupt heißen, Sie wissen, was Sie tun?"

"Ich habe früher allen meinen Mitbewohnerinnen die Haare geschnitten."

"Mitbewohnerinnen?" War das jetzt ein besonders unverfänglicher Begriff für ... Ex-Freundinnen, oder was auch immer?

"Ich habe Ihnen doch erzählt, daß ich während des Studiums in einer WG gewohnt habe, als Sozialstudie sozusagen."

Boerne hatte seine Haare eine Weile hin und hergekämmt, skeptisch betrachtet, und kappte nun entschlossen die erste Strähne. Thiel schloß die Augen. Wenn das mal gut ausging.

"Und Ihre Mitbewohner waren so knapp bei Kasse, daß Sie sich darauf eingelassen haben?"

"Mitbewohnerinnen ... das war eine Frauen-WG."

"Eine - Boerne, wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen? Wenn Sie dort gewohnt haben, kann das doch wohl kaum -" Sein Kopf wurde weiter gedreht. "Vorsicht! Ich bin keine Eule!"

Boerne schnaubte, ließ aber locker und ging ein Stück zur Seite um ihn herum. "Ein Drehstuhl ist für so was praktischer. Und natürlich waren wir dann eigentlich keine Frauen-WG mehr, aber bevor ich dazu gezogen bin ... Also ich hatte jedenfalls drei Mitbewohnerinnen."

Thiel seufzte. "Will ich wissen, wie es dazu gekommen ist?"

"Wozu?"

"Na zu Ihrem Einzug in das Matriarchat."

"Ich habe bei der Vorstellung gesagt, daß ich kochen kann."

Thiel lachte.

"Höre ich da eine gewisse Geringschätzung, Thiel? Besser als Sie koche ich auf jeden Fall. Und besser als der Rest der WG auch, zumindest damals. Und ich konnte einen neuen Kühlschrank beisteuern."

"Schwerwiegende Gründe."

"Außerdem dachten die drei, als sie mir zugesagt haben, ich sei schwul."

"Was?"

"Ja ... ", Boerne konzentrierte sich eine Weile darauf, die Haarlänge über beiden Ohren zu vergleichen. "Das ist mir damals öfter passiert. Ich weiß auch nicht warum."

"Vielleicht liegt es an Ihrer Leidenschaft fürs Haareschneiden ...?" entgegnete Thiel. Dem anderen Thema wollte er lieber aus dem Weg gehen, und Boerne ließ sich zum Glück ablenken.

"Pfff ... Sie sind ja wirklich ein Quell sexistischer Klischees, mein lieber Thiel. Friseur ist ein vollkommen achtbares Handwerk, und die Tatsache, daß überwiegend Frauen ..."

"Jaja ...Ist ja schon gut. Ich will die Friseurinnen und Friseure dieser Welt nicht beleidigen."

"Das sind alles nur Vorurteile. Mein Friseur ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. Und ihr Vormieter, also der Mieter vor Ihnen hier in der Wohnung - Maurermeister, ein Schrank von einem Kerl und noch größerer Fußballliebhaber als Sie - der war stockschwul."

"Und das hat er ausgerechnet Ihnen auf die Nase gebunden?"

"Diese Wohnung hier hat soviel Herrenbesuch gesehen ... Da brauchte er nichts weiter zu sagen."

"Und Sie reden von Vorurteilen? Vielleicht hatte er Freunde zum Fußballgucken da."

Boerne schnaubte amüsiert. "Die Wände sind hier nicht unbedingt schalldicht, Thiel. Und wenn es dabei um Fußball ging, hat das Spiel Qualitäten, die mir bisher vollkommen entgangen sind."

Thiel hätte beinahe gelacht, bevor ihm die Tragweite dieser Aussage aufging. "Belauschen Sie Ihre Nachbarn etwa?!"

"Belauschen? Ich hatte Mühe wegzuhören."

Thiel fühlte sich trotzdem immer noch etwas unbehaglich. Allein der Gedanke, Boerne könnte ... Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

"Keine Sorge", erklärte Boerne, der offensichtlich ahnte, woran er dachte. "Seit Ihrem Einzug ist es sehr viel ruhiger geworden. So ruhig, daß ich Sie schon in den ersten Wochen als heterosexuell einsortiert habe."

"Sehr schmeichelhaft."

Erleichtert war er trotzdem.

***

Eine Weile hörte er nur dem Klappern der Schere zu. Boernes Hände arbeiteten sich zielstrebig voran, und wenn er nach unten schielte, sah er schon eine ganze Menge Haare auf dem Boden liegen. Anscheinend wurde das ein Kurzhaarschnitt. Naja, wenn der andere die Löcher ausbessern wollte, die er selbst fabriziert hatte, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er schloß instinktiv die Augen, als Boerne ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich.

Vielleicht sollte er lieber etwas sagen, dachte Thiel, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er schon seit mehreren Minuten schweigend dagesessen hatte.

"War das mit der WG eigentlich vor oder nachdem Sie in dieser Verbindung die Fackel getragen und den Zorro gegeben haben?"

"Der Pomerania-Guestphalia bin ich gleich zu Studienbeginn beigetreten, wie mein Vater, und Großvater, und alle Boernes seit der Gründung."

"Das heißt, sie haben dort abends den Degen geschwungen, und mittags bei den WG-Genossinnen die Schere?"

"Da sieht man mal wieder, was für eine holzschnittartige Vorstellung von Wohngemeinschaften Sie haben, Thiel - als hätten Mitte der 80er noch SDS-Genossen in WGs gewohnt. Alex war bei den autonomen Frauen, und die anderen beiden bei den undogmatischen Linken. Da hat sich niemand als ‚Genossin’ angeredet."

"Das verträgt sich natürlich viel besser mit Ihrem deutschnationalen Männerclub." Ein unverfängliches Thema, dachte Thiel. Außerdem war er neugierig. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie das funktioniert haben sollte.

"Sie sehen die Welt viel zu schwarzweiß, Thiel", erklärte Boerne. "Als gebe es nur das eine oder das andere, ganz oder gar nicht, Nullen und Einsen -"

"Es reicht mit den Bildern, O.K. Boerne? Ich bin nicht schwer von Begriff."

"Manchmal habe ich schon den Eindruck -"

"Boerne! Es reicht jetzt wirklich!"

"Sie sind heute ja ganz schön empfindlich ..."

So langsam riß ihm der Geduldsfaden. "Ich, empfindlich? Sie werfen mir weiß der Himmel was an den Kopf, und ich bin empfindlich? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich mir das gefallen lasse!"

"Weil Sie mich mögen", erklärte Boerne in aller Seelenruhe.

"Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?" Er versuchte den Kopf zu wenden, um Boerne anzusehen, aber der hielt ihn fest.

"Stillgehalten. Ich bin fast fertig."

"Ich mag Sie nicht im geringsten." Das klang jetzt ein bißchen trotzig und nicht so wirklich überzeugend, aber Thiel war zu aufgebracht, um sich an solchen Details aufzuhängen. Wieso mußte Boerne nur immer aus ganz harmlosen Situationen etwas ... anderes machen?

"Hmhm."

"Was, hmhm?"

"Tun Sie doch."

"Ich ... Boerne, Sie können doch nicht behaupten, Sie wüßten das besser als ich!?"

"Das ist aber nicht tragisch." Boerne fuhr gemächlich durch seine Haare und suchte nach Strähnen, die noch zu lang waren und über die anderen hinausragten. "Ich mag Sie auch."

"Boerne ..." Sein Magen sendete ihm inzwischen deutliche Signale, daß sich dieses Gespräch außerhalb seiner Wohlfühlzone zu entwickeln drohte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, daß ihm so etwas mit Boerne passierte, aber das machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Eher schlimmer. "Was soll der Unsinn?"

"Habe ich doch schon gesagt - Sie sehen alles zu schwarzweiß. Als ginge nur das eine oder andere. Warum sollten wir nicht -"

"Nein." Das hatte Boerne schon einmal gefragt. Sie waren betrunken gewesen und er hatte zuerst gedacht, das sei ein Scherz. "Nein. Reden Sie gar nicht weiter, O.K.? Und vergessen Sie das endlich. Ich finde nicht, daß wir .... daß wir gut miteinander auskommen würden, und ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran, auszuprobieren, ob ... ob ..."

"Dabei würde sich das ganz leicht testen lassen", antwortete Boerne, als hätte er überhaupt nichts gesagt.

"Denken Sie nicht einmal -"

Weiter kam er nicht mehr, weil Boerne sich in diesem Moment tiefer beugte und mit den Lippen seinen Nacken berührte. Thiel schnappte hastig nach Luft, als er merkte, daß er vor Schreck den Atem angehalten hatte. Und als Boernes Lippen seinen Hals hinauf wanderten, lehnte er instinktiv den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben. Sein Gehirn hatte gerade entschieden, daß er jetzt wirklich etwas tun mußte - aufspringen, Boerne wegstoßen, was auch immer, als der abrupt aufhörte und zu lachen anfing.

"Was?" Er kam sich mit einem mal mies vor. Hatte Boerne ihn vorführen wollen, oder was sollte das? Aber bevor er noch etwas tun oder sagen konnte, hatte Boerne die Arme um ihn geschlungen und seine Stirn gegen seinen Kopf gelehnt. "Das war jetzt eine ganz schlechte Idee für einen romantischen Moment ..." Boerne lachte immer noch. "Lauter lose Haare, die in die Quere kommen."

"Ich habe kein Interesse an romantischen Momenten!"

Boerne lachte nicht mehr.

"Das machte gerade aber einen anderen Eindruck."

Thiel schloß die Augen und versuchte, die verräterische Röte zu bezwingen, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg. "Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein. Bloß weil ich schon länger nicht mehr ... das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Gar nichts."

"Sicher doch ..."

Boerne ließ ihn nicht los.

"Sind Sie jetzt endlich fertig? Ich würde gerne aufstehen."

"Thiel ..." Boernes Hände rutschten von seinen Schultern hoch bis zum Hals. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

"Ich bin nicht verlegen." Er versuchte zu ignorieren, daß Boernes linker Daumen ganz sanft über seine Haut strich. Immer dieselben zwei Zentimeter, auf und ab. Dieselbe Stelle, an der vorhin Boernes Mund ... Thiel räusperte sich.

"Dann ist alles in Ordnung ...?" Das "... _zwischen uns_ " schwebte im Raum, ohne daß Boerne es ausgesprochen hatte. Seit wann gab es überhaupt ein "uns"? Und wieso schaffte er es nicht, sich von Boerne zu lösen? Er müßte einfach nur nach der Hand greifen und sie wegnehmen. Stattdessen saß er hier wie gelähmt. Er traute sich nicht einmal aufzustehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Beine ihn tragen würden.

"Thiel?"

"Ich würde jetzt gerne aufstehen."

"Bitte." Boerne ließ ihn los, und er stand auf.

"Thiel?" Boerne klang viel ernster als vorher, so ernst, daß ihm noch mulmiger wurde. "Drehen Sie sich mal um und sehen Sie mich an."

Er wußte nicht, wie der andere das immer wieder schaffte. Aber er konnte nicht einfach nur Nein sagen und ihn stehen lassen.

"Und jetzt sagen Sie mir noch einmal, daß Sie das nicht wollen, und dann lasse ich das Thema endgültig sein."

"Boerne ..." Es ging nicht. Es ging wirklich nicht. Man konnte doch nicht einfach beschließen, jemanden zu mögen, und dann alles ändern, was vorher anders gewesen war.

"Die Frisur steht Ihnen", sagte Boerne und lächelte. Das half überhaupt nicht gegen das Gefühl zu schwimmen und nicht zu wissen wohin.

"Boerne ..."

"Wenn Sie meinen Namen noch einmal sagen, werte ich das als Ja."

Er hatte doch einfach nur seine Haare schneiden wollen. Wie war er nur in dieser Situation gelandet, er hatte doch nichts getan ... überhaupt nichts, außer daß er sich nicht entschieden genug gewehrt hatte, als Boerne die Sache in die Hand genommen hatte. Außer daß er sich in ein Gespräch hatte verwickeln lassen. Außer daß er sich wohl gefühlt hatte, während ihm Boerne alberne Schwänke aus seiner Jugend erzählt und ihn getriezt hatte. Außer daß er die Augen geschlossen und das Gefühl von Boernes Händen in seinen Haaren genossen hatte. Außer daß er -

"Thiel?"

"Boerne?" Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts anderes ein.

"Sehr schön, dann wäre das geklärt", verkündete Boerne fröhlich.

"Was?"

"Keine Sorge, irgendwann schaffen Sie das auch noch ohne drumrumzureden." Boerne klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Trocknen Sie sich die Haare und lassen Sie uns essen gehen."

"Aber ..."

"Jetzt machen Sie schon - ich bin schließlich nicht vorbei gekommen, um Ihnen die Haare zu schneiden. Wir sind schon spät dran."

Stimmt. Sie hatten ja eine Verabredung zum Essen. Thiel zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen bei dem Wort. Wieso hatte er bloß zugesagt? Boerne ging ihm doch schon auf der Arbeit genug auf die Nerven. Außer, wenn er ihm gerade nicht auf die Nerven ging. Außer, wenn er ihn zum Lachen brachte. Außer, wenn - Verdammt.

"Es war Ihre Idee", sagte Boerne, der in letzter Zeit ein geradezu unheimliches Gespür dafür entwickelt hatte, seine Gedanken zu erraten.

Wenigstens wußte er, wann ihm nur noch die Kapitulation blieb. "Ich muß mich noch umziehen."

"Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten vor der Tür."

Thiel versuchte, die Erinnerung an das Lächeln und Boernes Lippen auf seiner Wange und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen beiseite zu schieben, als er ins Bad ging.

Wenigstens wußte Boerne, wann es besser war, nicht darauf herumzureiten, daß er wieder einmal recht behalten hatte.

* Fin *


End file.
